


Anime Dance Party

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Final Fantasy X-2, Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch, Rosario + Vampire, 涼宮ハルヒ | Suzumiya Haruhi - All Media Types
Genre: AMV, Contest Entry, DDR, Dancing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] Just anime characters dancing to a song (I'm not even kidding).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anime Dance Party

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason I made this was because it was supposed to be my talent at the beauty pageant my mom made me enter. I chose something meaningless like this since anything story based would be difficult for the judges to judge. But the judges never even saw the video because of reasons...


End file.
